


Stereotypical

by Tay (erentitanjaeger)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Keith, Bottom Shiro, Dirty Talk, Knotting, M/M, Omega Shiro, Omegaverse, Oral, Red Robin Hood Keith, slight dubious consent, wolf shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 12:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14285151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erentitanjaeger/pseuds/Tay
Summary: Shiro is beginning to understand, as much as Keith is afraid to be a stereotypical alpha, Shiro is much more of a stereotypical omega.  He took one look at Keith, at his lithe form, bright eyes, pale skin, at those overly delicate features, and just assumed someone so frail looking could never hold the stamina and strength it would take to present as an alpha.  Which, Shiro realises now, was dumb of him to think considering he doesn’t exactly scream omega himself.“I just thought…I mean you…” Shiro can’t seem to string more than three words together.  All his conscious mind can think is mate and now.  Mate now.  Those two words repeating themselves again and again, now that he knows beyond instinct that Keith could be the one to help him through his heat.





	Stereotypical

**Author's Note:**

> Commission for @berrymunchkin on twitter! Thank you so much for this prompt! It's been an amazing journey making it happen!

Shiro can see _him_ through the trees.  It’d be hard to miss him; what with that ivory skin, dark hair and bright red hood.  Shiro’s ears twitch, listening intently, watching the boy sit in the meadow amongst daisies and daffodils.  Delicate hands brush through the clumps of flowers, picking out the best ones to be plucked from the earth and placed into the basket.  He’s totally distracted by the task at hand.  Shiro crouches lower, creeps closer, growling in the back of his throat.

The boy still doesn’t seem to notice Shiro, only continues on with his routine of eyeing the white and yellow buds around him, inspecting the most brightest and liveliest of them, and carefully picking their roots from the ground.  There’s a light breeze, causing the boy to wince as dust is flown into his face.  If he wasn’t distracted before, he surely is now.

Shiro crawls forward, fast and agile, footsteps silent as he sneaks along the forest floor.  When he reaches the edge of the clearing, where the trees stop and the shade can no longer hide him, Shiro pounces.  He launches himself from the tree line and over the grass, across the clearing, readying his limbs to attack and-

“Shiro!  Stop being a dummy and help me with this!”

Shiro skids to a halt.  He barely manages to stop himself in time, almost toppling head first into his friend.  Once he’s righted himself, Shiro chuckles, crouching down in front of Keith and carefully inspecting his face.

It’s hard to hold those delicate features in his large hands and not get lost in Keith’s eyes, large and round and so like the night even in the middle of the day.  Keith’s rosy cheeks, flushed with colour from sitting out in the sun for so long.  His plump lips, lips that Shiro has dreamed of grazing with his own and eliciting sharp, steady moans from on so many occasions.  Shiro shakes the perverse thoughts from his mind, ears flattening against his head, angered at his own stupidity and carelessness. 

“How did you know I was there?” Shiro asks, his voice soft so as not to disturb the peace the meadow has to offer.  He’s careful with his claws while he inspects Keith’s eye, careful still not to draw too close to his face and find himself acting on impulse, doing something he’ll regret.

“It’s noon.  You said you’d be here at noon, and you’re never late.  If you are, I always just assume you’re trying to sneak up on me again,” Keith explains, wincing once Shiro manages to find the offending spec of dust, carefully blowing it away.  When Shiro releases Keith’s face, he blinks rapidly, clearing his eye of any remaining debris to keep his eye from watering.

“I’ll succeed one day,” Shiro claims, relaxing on his haunches once he’s sure Keith is comfortable again.

“Sure, you will,” Keith quips, a smile on his lips as he is finally free to lock eyes with Shiro. 

Shiro can only return the smile with his own.

Keith adjusts the red hood draped over his shoulders, returning to his previous task of picking flowers.  Shiro notices the basket, already half full with roses and tulips from neighbouring areas.  Keith must have been out most of the morning already.  The wind shifts around them, causing a powerful smell to waft toward Shiro’s nose.  He takes a small sniff, loving the mix of floral and soap-like aromas.

Keith has always smelled good, especially for an omega.  The smell has always been calming to Shiro who, an omega himself, can appreciate the different smells they have to offer.  Then there are those moments, the moments where Keith smiles a little too long in his direction, or makes him laugh particularly loudly, when he wishes he wasn’t so attracted to Keith’s smell, and to Keith by extension. 

At first, when Shiro had felt these budding feelings all those months ago, he was sure they were just temporary.  He couldn’t have feelings for Keith, not only a human, but also another omega.  How could their biology even allow that to happen?  Yet, as time went on, as they learnt more and more about each other, spent endless hours together in this very meadow, what had once been mere budding feelings turned into a full bloom of thundering hearts, flushed cheeks and stuttering words.

Shiro no longer has just a small crush, but could say without a doubt, he is in love with his friend.

It pains him to know, biology aside, Keith could never return his feelings.  Keith’s family are farmers and own the land that bleeds into the forest.  Because of this exclusive access, Keith started to sell wild flowers along with some of their produce.  He only visits the forest once a week, but every time, Shiro is waiting, ready to spend as much time with his friend as he possibly can.  He’s certain Keith’s parents don’t know about him, and couldn’t even begin to guess how they’d feel about their only son befriending a creature such as himself.

“How are you feeling?” Keith’s words cut through Shiro’s thoughts, where he had been remembering past visits, when they had forgotten to pick flowers entirely and merely laid among them, picking out shapes amongst the clouds instead, laughing until their sides hurt at inside jokes. 

“Hm?” Shiro makes a non-committal grunting noise as he settles into the grass beside Keith.

“Last time you said your heat was coming soon.  It’s tomorrow isn’t it?”

Shiro manages to keep a growl from escaping his throat at the memory.  “Or the day after.”

He’d rather not have to deal with his heat entirely.  Perhaps it would be fine if he had been claimed by one of his pack’s alphas, but always having preferred to keep to himself, had denied any advances and stretched out on his own.  A literal lone wolf.  Now, not only does he have the crushing pain that surrounds his loins, the fever, the sweat, the _slick_ , he also has to fend off any other wandering alphas any time his heat rears its ugly head, making the ordeal overly stressful and just generally unwanted.

To say every time it hit became a trial, was an understatement.

“Are you sure it’s okay for you to be with me right now?” Keith fixes Shiro with a purely innocent look.  Shiro’s ears twitch.

“It’s fine,” Shiro lies.  “I want to spend time with you.  I always want to spend time with you.”

Keith only lifts a single eyebrow at him for that, but it’s coupled with a fond smile that Shiro does not take for granted.

It is hard, because now while spending time with Keith, Shiro has nothing but sex in the back of his mind.  Even now, he’d prefer to rub one out, his heat sizzling on the edge of his nerves like steak cooked on a low heat.  It’s torture, starring at the pale column of Keith’s throat, the sharp edge of his collarbones, or noticing every time he darts his tongue out to wet his lips.  All Shiro wants to do is touch and smell and taste.  He just wants to hold Keith tight, be held by Keith, maybe even while they’re humping against each other like rabbits.

But Shiro is a man of calibre and knows he’ll be able to control himself.  He thinks.  Maybe?  Keith does smell awfully good.  A little musty even, under all that clean, floral scent.  Heady and heavy, something Shiro would like to drown in as Keith’s weight rests upon him as he-

“Shiro?”

Again, Shiro shakes his head, ridding himself quickly of his more dirtier thoughts.  He tries not to think like that even when he doesn’t have his heat coming.  He certainly shouldn’t be doing it now, when he’s so prone to acting on impulse and instinct rather than common sense.

Shiro clears his throat and swallows.

“Sorry,” he quickly amends.  He doesn’t look Keith in the eyes, knowing he’ll only see worry and concern on his friend’s face.  Shiro swallows and adjusts himself.  His ears twitch, his muscles seem to spasm under his skin.  He can feel himself becoming uncomfortable, despite the soft grass beneath him and the sun warming the tips of his ears.  He begins to feel dizzy.

“Shiro, are you sure you’re okay?” Keith tries again.  He’s abandoned his flowers now, moving over to place a hand carefully upon Shiro’s forehead, feeling under the white forelock.  Unfortunately for Shiro, this has placed Keith in a position where they have become abnormally close.  Shiro can smell Keith so strongly now, and it’s taking whatever will power might remain not to bury his face into the safety of Keith’s neck, to inhale deeply and just rut against Keith like a horny animal, despite that being exactly what he is.  “You feel warm.  Maybe your heat has come early?”

Shiro grunts, already feeling his limbs grow heavy, his body unwanting to keep its usual energy as it prepares to be mounted like a breeding tool. 

“That can’t be right,” he forces himself to say.  Yet even as he says it, he knows Keith is right.  The overwhelming urge to sink into Keith’s warmth, to just let himself be taken care of.  He doesn’t have the remaining will to search for where this has come from, to understand himself well enough to ask why he’s feeling like this around another omega.  All he knows is he _wants._  

So, it’s surprising when it’s not Shiro who breaks first. 

Suddenly, he’s pushed into the grass where Keith crawls on top of him.  He glimpses Keith’s eyes.  They’ve turned dark, the pupils blown wide, his teeth bared as he noses into Shiro’s neck and begins to nip and suck at the skin.  Shiro moans, feeling his body react on all his base instincts, arching his hips against Keith’s.  It feels good.  So good.  His body is on fire, yet now instead of a searing heat it’s more of a trickling warmth, a fire licking at his veins rather than coals singeing his skin. 

“Keith,” Shiro gasps as a tongue explores his clavicle, wet and warm and everything Shiro wants somewhere else.  “Keith, that feels good.”

Then all at once, it stops.

Shiro groans in frustration, his claws digging into Keith’s arms, begging him silently to stay, to continue.  He allows his grip to slacken once they’ve come face to face, their noses pressed together.  Keith is gasping.  Cheeks pink, lips slick and wet.  Eyes shiny, chest heaving.  He looks beautiful, but he looks scared.

“Shiro, I’m so sorry!” Keith exclaims as he scrambles off of Shiro.  Shiro whimpers this time, pathetically kicking at the empty space and wishing it full once again.  “You just smelled so good and I got too close.  I’m so sorry!”

Slowly, Shiro comes back to himself, conscious enough to mutter an ‘it’s fine’ and wonder about himself.  He knows enough about secondary genders to know this is unheard of, that Keith shouldn’t be able to ignite these kinds of feelings in him.  He blinks, slowly sitting up, shaking the grass and dirt from is hair.

“It’s fine, Keith,” Shiro says again.  “I know you would never hurt me.”

Keith has managed to put quite some distance between them, hands tight in his hood’s fabric.  He looks so pained, so worried he’s hurt his friend.  Shiro wants to go to him, for several reasons other than to comfort him, but also to find comfort with him.

“I can’t believe I’m just like every other alpha,” Keith mutters, tears forming at the corners of his beautiful eyes.  “Can’t keep it in my pants even around my best friend.”

There’s too much about that statement Shiro needs to react too.  Too much that Shiro wants to pick apart and enquire about, one at a time.  The ‘keep it in my pants’.  The ‘my best friend’.  Most importantly, the term ‘like every other alpha’ seems to brand itself onto Shiro’s brain and flash behind his eyelids like he just glanced a bright, neon sign in the dark.  His mind is so hazed with hormones and he’s dizzy with warmth that has nothing to do with the midday temperature, yet he can’t ignore it. 

“You…you’re an alpha?” Shiro says it disbelievingly, knowing it shouldn’t be true, yet understands how much it would explain if it were.

Shiro’s seeming attraction towards Keith that goes far beyond aesthetic.  How much he wants to hide behind Keith, be _under_ Keith.  How his heat has been activated early, his hormones alighting his body, being within the vicinity of someone he cares so deeply for, that he shares such a strong compatibility with. 

“Of course, I am,” Keith says this like it’s the most obvious thing in the world.  “How could you not have known that?”

Because, Shiro is beginning to understand, as much as Keith is afraid to be a stereotypical alpha, Shiro is much more of a stereotypical omega.  He took one look at Keith, at his lithe form, bright eyes, pale skin, at those overly delicate features, and just _assumed_ someone so frail looking could never hold the stamina and strength it would take to present as an alpha.  Which, Shiro realises now, was dumb of him to think considering he doesn’t exactly scream omega himself. 

“I just thought…I mean you…” Shiro can’t seem to string more than three words together.  All his conscious mind can think is _mate_ and _now._   _Mate now._   Those two words repeating themselves again and again, now that he knows beyond instinct that Keith _could_ be the one to help him through this time.  “You’re just so pretty,” is all Shiro supplies.

He misses the flush on Keith’s cheeks.

“Thank you?” Keith questions.  He moves now, strong against Shiro, pulling a limp and heavy limb over his shoulders and fixes himself so he can support the majority of Shiro’s weight.  How wrong Shiro had been to assume Keith was weak.  “Look, Shiro, you shouldn’t be around me, and I definitely shouldn’t be around you.  We need to get you back to your den where you’ll be alone; where you’ll be safe.”

At that, Shiro whimpers again.  The word _alone_ making him feel so sick and so sad he doesn’t know how to fight it.  He doesn’t want to be alone, never does when this time of the year hits him.  He wants to be with Keith.

“You wh-what?!” Keith’s face turns to him.  Oh, he must have said that last part out loud.  It’s an awkward angle, considering how close they are, but Shiro can see the startled surprise reflected in every fleck of Keith’s violet orbs.  “You want to be with me?”

They’ve stopped moving, having only made it part way across the meadow, still no where near the tree line.  Shiro lets out heavy sigh, disappointed in himself, yet chooses to ignore it given the situation.  As far as confessions go, maybe this isn’t his most proudest of moments, but what’s out is out.

“Yes,” Shiro says simply, losing all motivation and inhibition to say much else.  “I really do.”

Keith’s expression is unreadable.  His eyes wide and his face flushed.  His hair sticking to his cheeks as he begins to sweat, the beginnings of a rut clear on his features, induced from being so close to an omega in heat.  Keith loosens his grip only minutely, but it’s enough for him to lose his balance and send them crashing to the grass.  They land in a heap with a huff, and Shiro wastes no time in taking advantage of the new position to nose into Keith’s chest.

He takes a large wiff, his tail wagging immediately and his ears perking at the beautiful aroma.

“Sh-Shiro!  Shiro, no!  We can’t do this!” Keith’s hands fly to Shiro’s hair, trying to push the wolf off. Shiro whimpers and moans and only scrambles against Keith harder.  He wants and he wants bad.

“Why not?” Shiro whines, finally having pushed Keith’s bright, red hood out of the way so he can lap at the salty sweat that beads down his neck.  “I want to.  You want to.  We can help each other out.  You can mate me, knot me.  Give me your pups.  It’ll feel _so.  Good.”_

Keith’s movements still at Shiro’s words, and Shiro hopes he’s managed to convince him, because he doesn’t want to hold out for much longer.  Now that there’s an alpha, a willing alpha so close to him, he wants to take and be taken for as long as their bodies will let them.  Keith’s fingers tighten in Shiro’s hair, his body still as Shiro takes the chance to push his nose against Keith’s jaw.  Keith’s scent has only seemed to grow stronger as his rut has settled in, causing his mind to slow and his self-control to hide somewhere deep in the back of his mind.

“Shiro,” Keith tries again, his voice soft, almost hesitant.  “Shiro, you’re not thinking clearly.  This is just your heat talking…”

To that, Shiro finally aligns their hips, crotch over crotch, and grinds.  The action elicits a sharp gasp from Keith, the kind of sound Shiro has only dreamed of hearing coming from Keith’s lips on those especially lonely, and horny, nights in his den. 

“I’m thinking clearer than I ever have before,” Shiro promises breathlessly.  It’s now that he fixes Keith with a look so desperate, so needy, that it causes Keith to catch his breath where he’s been losing it under Shiro’s weight.  “Please, Keith.  I need you.”  Shiro lowers his head, the last of his energy finally having left his body, his forehead pressed to Keith’s shoulder where he hides in the fabric of the red hood.  His heat has settled over him entirely now, strong and pungent and rendering his limbs useless.  The only way he could move, could react in anyway, is if-

“Fuck it.”

He hears the offending mutter only just in time before his entire weight is thrown to the side.  Shiro doesn’t have time to consider whether he’s been rejected or not, because Keith is there again, finding a place between Shiro’s thighs and swallowing his surprised gasp as their lips are fixed together.  Keith’s tongue is warm and slick inside Shiro’s mouth, his lips moist and salty.  Best of all, he’s strong.  The muscle prods and pokes and plays with Shiro’s own tongue, enticing him to play.  Keith’s hands grip Shiro’s jaw so tight it hurts, and his hips have already begun a steady rhythm where he grinds and humps against Shiro’s own bulge.

Shiro is only given a second to breathe before Keith is swallowing that too.  Keith’s hands are frantic.  Raking through Shiro’s hair, running down his chest and flying to his vest’s zipper.  Despite the warm day, the air feels cool as it hits his flushed skin.  Keith wastes no time in tearing the zipper open completely and pushing the offending garment to the sides so he can trail his fingernails down Shiro’s muscles.

“I’ve always wanted to know how this would feel,” Keith gasps, wet and hungry, against Shiro’s lips.  “I’ve always wanted to know how it would feel to cup your pecs, play with your nipples, feel your muscles twitch as I make you feel good.”

Shiro wishes he could reciprocate.  The actions, the talk, everything, but right now he’s in a heat induced trance as he lets Keith handle him anyway the boy wants.  He can feel his mind swim and fill with fog, but he has enough conscious left to understand what Keith’s words mean.  Keith has been thinking about him too.  Has thought about doing the same things to him as Shiro has thought of doing to Keith.  Has found Shiro attractive enough, enticing enough, to want to mate and breed and _fuck_ him.

It makes Shiro giddy.  Even more so as Keith’s fingers find his nipples, rolling and pinching them between thumb and forefinger.  Shiro grunts.  It hurts, aches, but in a way that can only feel good.

“Wow, you’re so perky already,” Keith says.  Shiro looks into Keith’s face, his expression shrouded in a red shadow as his hood as been flipped over his hair sometime during their rigorous movements.  “So hard and firm,” Keith says this as he cups Shiro’s voluptuous breasts, kneading and squeezing.  “You’ll feed our pups so beautifully, I know.”

Shiro moans, unable to concentrate on anything except the clawing heat growing in his abdomen and Keith’s fingers as they move down, down, down to his pants.  Shiro tries to help, even in the smallest of ways, but even lifting his hips proves to be too much of a chore.  Luckily, he’s underestimated Keith entirely, as the boy has no trouble lifting them for him and pulling down his pants and briefs entirely.

“Good boy,” Keith praises, and Shiro wilts beneath it.  “Does baby want a reward for being so good for his alpha?”

 _His alpha._   The words are added to the jumble mess inside Shiro’s head that he knows he’ll have to pick apart and sort through later, but for now, all he does is nod.  The reward comes in the form of Keith disappearing from Shiro’s line of sight to run a red, hot lick up his hard dick.  Shiro gasps, back arching, chest heaving.  Keith doesn’t stop there, apparently, in no way a tease.  He simply cups Shiro’s balls, rolls them firmly, licks another long strip up his cock, making sure to lave special attention on the head.  Shiro knows he’s dripping pre-cum, and by now, will be dripping something else.

“God, you’re so wet.”  Sure enough, Keith has begun to prod at Shiro’s hole, to find it already oozing slick and coating the grass underneath them.  Keith’s fingers are small in comparison, nimble but deft, as he manages to sink two fingers into Shiro with no resistance.

“Y-yeah,” Shiro grunts through the haze still covering his mind.  “For you.  Only for you.”

This seems to please Keith, as he adds a third finger.  This is where it begins to sting, but only barely, as Keith continues to run a hot hand up and down Shiro’s shaft, twisting and squeezing in all the right places.  Shiro isn’t sure what to do with his hands, or his legs, or his head.  He goes limp, his hands above his head where he doesn’t have to think about them, where he can pull at huge clumps of grass in some effort to keep himself grounded.  When Keith adds the fourth finger, Shiro has to grit his teeth, but powers through it, knowing what will come after will feel so incredibly fantastic, this little stinging will be entirely worth it.

“For me, huh?” Keith’s voice is unreadable, on a power trip Shiro didn’t think he would be capable of.  Keith is high on pheromones and the sweet scent of an omega, being able to dominate and claim what all his instincts wish for.  His eyes, bright with want and need and determination, flick to Shiro’s face, where their eyes meet.  It’s there that Shiro sees something else swirling in the midst of hunger and violet.  “I know it would be easier, given our size differences, to take you on your knees, but I want to be able to see your face.”

Shiro swallows at this, unsure what to say, so only nods, silently thankful he won’t have to turn away from Keith either.

Another twist from where Keith’s fingers have sunken into Shiro has him gasping.  His fingers have become so little so fast, Shiro already craving something bigger, harder.  Something that will reach all his points, scratch all his nerves in the most delicious way possible.

“Please,” he gasps, swallowing around his now dry mouth.  “Please, Keith, I need it.  I need you.”

With a final nod, Keith’s hands leave him, causing Shiro to groan.  Keith wastes no time however, unbuckling his pants and shoving them down just enough to free his cock.  Shiro realises this is the first time seeing Keith even slightly naked, all the attention having been on Shiro and getting him ready to take Keith inside.  Shiro manages to pull his head up so he can glimpse it, his mouth watering at the fat knot bulging at the base, the slight curve upwards that will feel delicious inside him, the tip, leaking heavily and would have no doubt left an ugly stain on Keith’s pants.  Keith doesn’t seem to mind.

With an impressive strength, Keith digs his fingernails into the back of Shiro’s knees and lifts so Shiro’s legs are thrown over his shoulders.  Shiro wants to know if Keith will be able to handle his weight in this position, but quickly shuts his mouth when he remembers all the other times Keith has eviscerated his expectations in these past moments. 

“Is this alright?” Keith asks, almost shy suddenly.  Shiro’s claws dig into the dirt above his head, where he’s pulled all the grass from the earth. 

“Yes! Yes!” Shiro gasps.  “Just…please!  Alpha!”

Without another word, Keith pushes inside.

Shiro sees stars.  He sees planets and constellations so bright, they’re blinding.  He feels his walls clamp down on the intrusion, welcoming it, sucking Keith inside himself.  He feels, rather than hears, Keith’s groan of ecstasy as he bottoms out, nails digging further into Shiro’s legs and leaving angry, red trails to couple the ones on his chest.  Shiro pants, tongue lolled out like the dog he is, lifting his hips in an effort to get even more of Keith inside.

Keith seems to be in his own little world, however.  Seems to have thrown his head back in delight, drowning in the feeling of taking an omega so willing and ready and needy.  It seems to last forever to Shiro, but eventually, Keith lowers his head, their eyes lock in a gaze so intense, Shiro feels he could cum just from that.  Then he’s moving, drawing his hips back and sliding forwards so effortlessly it’s as if they were made for each other.  Shiro likes to think they are.  Keith’s thrusts are smooth at first, shallow, well-aimed.  Shiro finds an undoubtful amount of pleasure in them, but finds even more when he feels Keith’s patience wear thin, his thrusts speeding up, though his aim always stays true.

“Fuck… _fuck…_ ” Keith gasps, his thrusts growing wilder, harder.  “ _Oh, my fuck!_ ”

Keith has a mouth on him, Shiro thinks, would think, if he could form words anywhere inside his conscious mind beyond; “Y _es. Yes. Finally, yes!”_

The fire inside Shiro ignites to a white, hot, explosion that never ends.  It burns and destroys, Keith’s utter animalistic passion behind his movements leaving his entire body feeling ragged and used.  Exactly how he wants it.  His heels dig into the middle of Keith’s back, his toes curled, his fists clenched, his claws filled with dirt.  Shiro gasps, short ones and sharp ones, wrenched from his chest under Keith’s unrelenting pace.

He’d be singing Keith’s name if he was able to form words.

Suddenly, he’s being bent in half, his knees by his ears, which have flattened to his head under the strain.  He doesn’t mind though, not when his mouth is now occupied with a kiss so filthy, he knows he’ll never be clean of it.  Keith licks into his mouth and dominates him there just as he dominates his ass.  Shiro fears he might pass out, no chance to breathe as Keith takes what he wants and doesn’t stop to ask.

“Kn-knot,” Keith manages to gasp, only as a courtesy warning.  “Gonna…knot you…so _fucking hard._ ”

Shiro can’t even bring himself to nod, to show Keith how eager he is for it.  All he can do is grip tighter, hold on for longer, as Keith’s knot breaches him, pushes past the last of the resistance his ass was trying to give, filling him entirely, and just when Shiro was so sure he was filled to bursting.  His chest overflows with a foreign emotion, but it brings tears to his eyes and wails past his lips.

“Shiro!” Keith screams, gripping Shiro’s thighs as hard as he can, and coming with a jolt.  Shiro follows immediately, letting out a wail so loud he’s sure it can be heard well beyond the edges of the forest.  His seed drips onto his chest, onto his chin, wet and warm.  He can feel Keith’s own seed within him, and some part of him almost prays that it takes.  It wouldn’t surprise him if it did. 

He’s not sure how long they stay like that, locked together, panting against each other’s skin.  Though eventually, Keith manages to move, disentangling Shiro’s legs so they can rest around his hips instead, his arms shaking as he attempts not to fall against Shiro and the mess on his skin.  Now, as the euphoria of it all leaves their bodies, Shiro burns for something else.  Something so opposite to the act they just committed yet ties with it so naturally.  He wants the warmth of his alpha, pressed against him, solid and alive, an immoveable force.

“Keith,” he manages to start.  It hurts, his voice broken and hoarse.  “Keith, please…”  He can’t seem to word his request, and feels tears form in frustration.  Luckily, he needn’t feel it for long.  Keith is there, cupping his jaw ever so carefully, looking directly into his eyes, into his core, and slotting their lips together.  Shiro whines, his tail thumping against the grass, his thighs pulling Keith closer.  They both twitch, Keith’s knot shifting inside Shiro, not having shrunk even a little in the time they’ve taken to process what they’ve just accomplished.

“I have you,” Keith promises, moving so his tongue laps at the mess on Shiro’s skin.  Licks short yet pleasant, clearing away Shiro’s cum so his chest is now smooth and clean and pink.  In a tangled mess of aching limbs, Keith manages to tip them to the side so he can settle into the grass, but presses his nose against Shiro’s neck, fingers digging into the muscles on his back.  “I have you, my omega.  My sweet Shiro.”

Shiro buries his nose against Keith’s hair, wanting to bury himself further into Keith’s own scent.  He thrills at the knowledge that they’ll smell of each other now.  That it will be unmistakable, to all who pass them, what they were just doing, to who they belong to.  Keith’s movements are gentle, yet possessive in nature.  A hand on the back of Shiro’s head, the other running up and down his back in a calming and powerful gesture.  Keith’s face is pressed to where Shiro’s scent rolls out in heady waves, nipping at it.  Shiro only curls into it, ears twitching in pleasure, humming against Keith’s sweaty locks.

“I love you,” Keith says.  Maybe it should have felt sudden, a surprise, but Shiro doesn’t feel any of that.  Just like all that transpired today, it only feels natural. 

“I love you, too,” Shiro replies, soft and decadent.

Then, out of nowhere, there’s a huff against his neck.

“I can’t believe you thought I was an omega.”

Shiro grumbles.  “I can’t help it if you’re so small!”

Keith laughs, pulling back from where their faces are hidden so he can look into Shiro’s eyes.  He never stops petting Shiro’s face, however, a thumb tracing his cheekbone, small kisses pressed to his lips. 

“I might be small, but I could throw you over my shoulder and carry you around like a sack of flour.”

Shiro might never admit how much the thought of that turns him on.

“Well, I figured it out eventually,” Shiro’s voice is petulant, but he goes back to nosing at Keith’s hair. 

“You did,” Keith hums.  “And I’m so thankful I get to be your alpha.” 

Shiro doesn’t need to speak for Keith to know the feeling is mutual.

They try their hips, finding Keith’s knot has shrunken enough that he can slip free.  Shiro whines at the loss, and whines even harder when he feels Keith’s cum drip from his hole and down his ass.  It’s not entirely uncomfortable, but feels unwelcome enough he wants it gone.

“We should bathe,” Keith suggests. 

Shiro knows him to be right.  “I can’t move,” he says instead. 

Keith shuffles against him, evidently pulling up his pants before sitting up and shaking the grass from his hair.  “That’s okay.  I can carry you.”

The ground shifts from beneath Shiro, startling him, as he’s pressed to Keith’s chest.  Keith has an arm under his knee and the other supporting his back, Shiro’s arms thrown over Keith’s shoulders in surprise.

Now, still in a rather undressed state, he won’t be able to hide how much this turns him on.

“Which way is the lake again?” Keith starts heading toward the tree line regardless, Shiro fixed in his hold, basket of flowers totally forgotten.  Shiro tells him, rather than fighting Keith’s determination to get them clean, only relaxes into his alpha’s hold.  It’s calming and wonderful to be protected like this.  Perhaps he never wanted to be part of the pack he was born into, because he felt somewhere deep down he’d find his own pack in someone else.  His best friend, the love of his life, his constant in a sky of dying stars.  The man Shiro can now call his.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me @KinkyKeithy on twitter and tumblr.


End file.
